Blinded
by Miss Mila
Summary: Because I can't come up with a better title. A continuation of the hospital scene...AU sorta, 'cuz I didn't have Torres call. Cal/Gil.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Lie to Me characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, I just got around to watching "Blinded" and it was frickin' amazing! I LOVED it. And, since I love the Cal/Gill relationships (even though her stupid husband isn't having an affair), this is Gal/Gill. Hospital scene if Torres hadn't called…Guess you could say AU-ish. Spoilers. **

* * *

You know, after watching all those crime shows and after working with so many criminals you'd think that I could take care of myself. Know not to walk in dark streets/alleys by myself. You'd think I'd know how to protect myself from perpetrators like that. But the truth is…when something like that happens you're unprepared. Every single thought is thrown at of your mind, and it's all you can do to scream. There's no warning. No eerie music or long shadows. It's not like in TV. Ever.

He hurt me. But Cal came. When that man knocked me down, I was screaming bloody murder. I was on the ground and my arm and face hurt. And then I felt someone next to me, and I was screaming again before I realized it was Cal. And then his arms were around me and I buried my face in his stomach, crying as he held me.

I was shaking in his arms when I heard another voice. "Get her to the ER. My team'll take it from here." Reynolds.

"Come on, Gillian. Lets get you to the ER." Cal whispered gently, helping me sit up. I was still shaking and he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me stand. I winced slightly. That bastard bruised my ribs. "There you go, come on. Into the car." He helped me in the passenger's seat of his car, and did my seat belt.

He went around and sat in the driver's seat and, well, started driving.

"I didn't see him." I whispered. "I should've seen him."

"You couldn't have. Bloody quick, he was." Cal said soothingly. He took my cold hand in his. "Want me to turn the heat up?"

I shook my head numbly. I couldn't feel the cold.

Cal sighed and turned it up anyway. "There, look. We're there."

He helped me out of the vehicle and walked me up to the door, explaining to one of the attendants what happened.

"Mrs. Foster?" One of the younger nurses asked. She gently took my arm. "Right this way, exam room 4."

I turned around and looked at Cal.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here if you need me." He said, worry in his eyes.

I flashed an uncertain smile.

* * *

The nurse examined me, said I only had a nasty bruise on my forehead and a few bruises on my arm and ribs.

"Those will take a little time to heal, but nothing serious, hon.," the nurse said, "If you feel any other problems, just get your _friend _to take you back here."

"Where's Cal?" I asked, voice cracking slightly from lack of use.

"Outside. I'll get him. And I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She gave me the drink, but I put it down when I saw Cal on the other side of the glass.

He was pacing, something he did when nervous. I knew he was trying to collect his thoughts. Trying to not lose it in front of me. He looked my way and I a smile tugged at my lips. He came in.

"Well, you look good in black and blue." He said, light tone masking the darkness of the words.

"Yeah, well, we're quite a pair." I whispered.

"Reynolds had a team scour the area, but he was gone."

I nodded. I assumed that.

"Jenkins was instructing him. He was passing notes through one of the guards."

"I told you I was going to Natalie's house right outside the door to the Cube. He must have heard us."

And then we fell silent. He sighed again and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, love."

I shook my head slightly. "He wouldn't have gone this far unless you were under his skin." I offered.

Cal shook his head. "Not worth it."

"You get hit and it's okay? I get hit, and suddenly it's time to throw in the towel?" I felt the anger creeping into my voice. Cal stays silent. "You gotta spend time with one of these victims…then you tell me it's not worth it."

"You're angry." He said simply, after staring at me for a second.

A tear slipped down my cheek. I knew he wanted to know why, but he wasn't going to ask. "I am. Because I didn't see him…because we still don't have a suspect…because-because if I'm not angry, then I'm afraid. And I'd much rather be angry." I said, voice shaking.

And then his arms were around me again. He stroked my hair, "I should've been there, love."

I shook my head against his shoulder. "Not your fault, Cal."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

He held me like that for a while. I felt the painkiller drugs start to lull me to sleep. Cal noticed.

"The doctor said you could go home, or stay in the hospital. What do you want to do?"

I was still against him. "Home."

"Alright. I picked up some of your clothes before, so why don't I get out while you change back? Then I'll take you home."

I gave a weak laugh. "I need help." I said, gesturing to my arm. "Besides, we're both adults here, Cal."

He smiled and drew the blinds. "All right." He helped me get out of that horrible gown, wincing slightly when he saw my bruised stomach. He gently brushed over my bruises. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

He shook his and helped me pull my shirt over my head.

"Cal, thanks."

"You're welcome, love." He said, handing me my pants. I struggled to put them on.

"Shall we?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned against his side, my eyes fluttering closed as he led me to the car.

Next thing I knew we were outside the door to his house.

I looked at Cal questioningly.

"I called Alec." He said with a shrug. "He's out of town with his rehab group. He said to take care of you and to make sure you were okay. He'll call later."

I nodded sleepily. "Okay." I knew that Alec was telling the truth this time. They did some kind of trip every now and then for trust exercises or something.

Cal helped me out of the car and into the house. We walked past Emily's bedroom (she was at her mother's) and to the guest bedroom.

I lay down and Cal tucked me in.

"I'll be in the living room when you wake up. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head.

"All right. Call me if you need me."

He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave."

He sighed and turned back to me. "All right." He lay down next to me and put his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

"Thanks."

He kissed the top of my head. "Anytime, love."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what'd you think? I'm pretty happy with it. I just LOVED the hospital scene. Mostly because he said "I'm sorry, love". I love it when he calls Gill that. I honestly do. Please leave a review! For those of you who follow my "The One that Got Away" fic…I'm not sure when you're gonna read the rest of that. **


End file.
